Naval Domination Strategy
This is my strategy for ALL naval maps with oil. It is imperative for the map to have oil as you will not have the best economy in the beginning. It is useful to have an ally to take out enemies or expand your area of influence. Time is extremely important in this strategy; use it wisely. Works best in 3v3. Can work in 2v2v2. Your main goal is to take out any enemy shipyard and oil stations, forcing the enemy to make air units. Subgoals: 1) Get a fleet 2) Get air units 3) Get landing force(s) There are 2 parts to this strategy: what you do and what your ally does. It is crucial to have good communication with your ally. You should focus on sea and the enemy should focus on land. This way, you have 2 diverse attacking methods, each with a separate economy to back it. This also allows for two attacks at once, one by sea and one by land. Method of operation: Get power plants ONLY. The only exception is with a super crystal. There you will place a nuclear plant to maximize your income from this. By placing only power plants, you save money for a port. You will want 3 power plants OR 2 power plants with 1 nuclear plant on a super crystal. Now, take your construction soldier to the beaches and make a construction yard. It is imperative that the construction yard be as far from reach as possible to prevent it from any naval attack. When you get the construction yard, place a shipyard and begin to make oil ships. Take over some oil, but not all. You should have around 80 CPM. You can choose to increase this, but it will take away from the effectiveness of your naval domination. Now you have a decent CPM. You need to make 2-3 gunboats ASAP. Do not focus on the enemy oil right now, rather, destroy their shipyard first. Why gunboats? Cheap, fast, easily replaced. When you do this, it is a good time for your ally to attack enemy power/nuclear plants. This will distract the enemy on top of you attacking the shipyards. Now is also a good time to expand your economy. Keep placing those power plants. You need to do this. If the enemy chooses to defend the shipyard, pull the gunboats back and make them target the defenses instead. You should also get 2 destroyers ASAP. Time is of the essence in this strategy. If the shipyard gets destroyed, target the enemy oil. However, make sure that the enemies do not place any more shipyards. If they do, destroy them. You should have your destroyers by now. Reinforce your gunboats with them. Get a ship house/whatever they are called. Research more naval capacity. You need it. Get some battleships on standby. 2 of them. Get one more destroyer to counter any submarine attacks. You should have 3 gunboats, 3 destroyers, and 2 battleships. Your ally should be protecting the land side of things. Station your fleet in a strategic position where you can get anywhere you need to be fast. This is more or less the job of the gunboats. They will be the "first responders" to things. Once you reach the max research capacity for ships (I believe it is 3), get 1 carrier. This carrier will be stationed in the strategic position you chose for your fleet. Only start production when you get to that position. Garrison every plane you make. If you get attacked, un-garrison the planes and destroy them. If your gunboats get destroyed, replace them. Otherwise, sell them. You should replace 2 of the 3 with battleships and the other with a carrier. Build a plane house and research more air capacity. You should produce more planes (8 heavy, 2 transport) and split them between the two carriers. Train 10 heavy soldiers. Fill the transport planes with 5 of them. At this point, you should have 2 carriers, 4 destroyers, and 5 battleships. Split your fleet into the following: 1 Carrier, 2 Destroyers, 2 Battleships. Leave your remaining battleship in your strategic position to respond to any shipyard building by the enemies. Now, take Fleet 1 and send it to one side of enemy occupied territory. Release your planes and wreak havok on the enemy power/nuclear plants. Build on said plants. Remember, ONLY power plants. Build 1 fort with each power plant to defend them. Take Fleet 2 and do the same on another side of enemy occupied territory. Do the same. This should cripple enemy CPM. This is also an excellent time for your ally to attack as well. As you get closer to the enemies Command centers, you should build a tank factory. Bring all your planes together and drop all infantry. Get 7 explosive tanks and rush the enemy CC. Rinse and repeat. Win. What if: - Enemy builds ship yard, defends it. If this happens, you should build up battleships while your ally goes and attacks power plants. When the enemy is distracted, strike. - You lose Naval Superiority. Get a fleet. Get some planes. Have your ally build up land units. Launch a two pronged attack on the enemy. As they are distracted, attack their fleet. - This strategy is being used against you. Save up money. Get a ship yard elsewhere on the map that is safe from enemies (Think: Natural port/harbor). Preferably have a single entrance to the ship yard area. Fill that with naval mines. This will buy you some time. If this strategy is being used, time is of the essence, so the more time that you have, the better. Category:Strategy